Posse Forever, Yah?
by Mysteriol
Summary: A pointless posse story! Raijin's into Playstation and Seifer and Fujin gets childish over a magazine! What's gonna happen? Slight Saifuu for yer fans out there.


Posse Forever, Yah?

I've always thought about the strength of the posse, Seifer, Fujin and Raijin, so I came up with this fic. Seifer, the ever heck-care guy, Fujin, the coolest girl alive and Raijin, the funny man! 

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

**

"Hey! Fujin!" Raijin whined he rummaged through the big bag of things, "Where's my Playstation game? You're supposed to buy for me!" 

Fujin rolled her eyes, "MONEY, NO." 

"Just live with it, fella." Seifer said annoyingly as his eyes were glued to the magazine. Fujin was putting the things she bought from the mart into the refridgerator. 

"HYNE! ELECTRICITY GONE!?" Raijin exclaimed with disbelief, holding out the plug in between his fingers. Seifer shrugged, "I thought I fixed it just now?" Raijin pouted, "Seifer! You know things can't be fix when you touches it!" 

"HEY! THAT'S AN INSULT TO YOUR DEAR BOSS!" Seifer barked, standing up. Raijin shrugged as he tried to plug in the switch, not hearing the previous outburst, "It's not working, Boss!" 

"FORGET IT." Fujin said with her usual steely voice. She hated it when Raijin go all baby-whining when he couldn't get the Playstation working. 

"HELP ME, FUU!" Raijin was struggling with the plug, vigorously trying to make the switch work.

"RAIJIN, STUPID." Fujin said with a sigh as she on the main switch, the TV flicking on right away. 

"Wah, ya know? Sometimes Fujin is the smartest!" Raijin shouted with joy as he sat down on the couch, his Playstation controller in his hands.

"Fujin, remember to get my Super Mario game tomorrow, yah?" The dark-skinned man reminded almost sub-consciously. 

"UNDERSTOOD." Fujin replied with a soft groan, settling down on the sofa beside Seifer who was engrossed in his Weapon Monthly issue. 

"READ, WHAT?" Fujin asked, snatching away the issue from his hands.

"FUJIN! I WAS READING, MIND YOU!" Seifer yelled, snatching his precious book back. Fujin rolled her eyes, "ADDICTED." Seifer stuck out his tongue, "At least I'm better off than Raijin, addicted to his stupid grey little box."

"It's a Playstation, Boss! When will you ever learn that, ya know?" Raijin cried out in the midst of his game.

"WAH! I BEAT THE BOSS! CRAP! I'M ON TO STAGE 3!!!" Raijin whooped with joy as he hugged the closest thing to him, which somehow happened to be Seifer.

"QUIT IT, RAIJ! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF, MAN!" Seifer almost wanted to strangle the man before him.

Fujin seized this chance to get a hold on the magazine, running away to a corner to read it.

"MAN, BOSS! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND! I'VE NEVER BEATEN THE BOSS BEFORE!" Raijin shouted, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Seifer yelled, shoving Raijin back down on the couch who dumbly sat back. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID PLAYSTATION!" Seifer shouted with frustration, switching off the switch that connected to the Playstation.

"SEIFER!!!" Raijin cried out with despair as the screen went blank, "NO, SEIFER! I DEFEATED THE BOSS AND YOU DESTROYED ALL MY EFFORT!!!"

Fujin looked up from the magazine, smirking. 

"I'm just helping you from becoming a blur freak after playing the grey little box for so long. For 3 hours everyday, you're sitting here like a octopus, moving your little tentacles around on the controller!" Seifer said, settling back down on the sofa.

"But, Boss! I don't have tentacles!" Raijin protested.

"YOU WILL! I will turn you into an octopus if you disturb me with your frickin' Playstation again! Then I'll let you have your tentacles!" Seifer threatened.

"Boss!" Raijin pouted. He shot a look at Fujin, "Fujin, help me!"

She looked up from the magazine, "HELP YOURSELF." 

"FUJIN!" The dark man whined. 

"FUJIN! IS THAT MY MAGAZINE YOU'RE HOLDING!?" Seifer yelled.

"NEGATIVE." She put the magazine behind her back.

"POSITIVE! NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" Seifer lunged for the magazine behind her back. 

"NEGATIVE!" Fujin quickly ran into her bedroom, shutting Seifer out.

"Now get out of your room or else I'll box the door down!" Seifer threatened. 

"WOULD SEE YOU TRY!" Fujin yelled from inside.

"I'm coming! ONE, TWO, THREE!" Seifer barged into her room with all his might, which was done easily due to his strong muscles.

"SEIFER!" Raijin heard a yell from inside.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME! IT'S MINE!" Seifer's voice rang out.

Raijin sighed, smacking his forehead, "Those two are so childish, aren't they?" He quickly grinned, his hand touching the doorknob and silently closing the doorknob.

"Now where's the key?" He combed the cupboard for the room key before locking it. 

"Mission accomplished! Now I'll have peace!" Raijin whooped as he ran to his Playstation again.

"RAIJIN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" Seifer yelled from inside.

"Just doing my job, boss!" Raijin shouted, giggling to himself as he continued fighting the big boss of the game. 

"RAIJIN! YOU BASTARD! KICK SHINS! WATCH OUT!" Fujin warned with a deadly tone.

Raijin sniggered, saying nothing. 

"Eh, Fujin…since we're lock in here and you know Raijin won't open up till he's done with his grey box, why don't we--"

"PERVERT!"

"YEOWCH!" 

Raijin laughed hard as he heard a hard kick and someone's butt landing on the floor. 

"FUJIN!" Seifer yelled from inside, "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YET!"

"PERVERRRRRRT!" 

Raijin grinned, happily playing his Playstation as his two friends were still locked inside, shouts filling the whole room. 

*

'Hmm…about time I let them out…Almost 2am…' Raijin thought as he turned off the Playstation, walking towards the locked door. He worked his way through the lock before opening it. It was strange, though, since there was no longer shouts filling the place….

Well, he saw the cutest thing in his life!

Fujin and Seifer had both stumbled onto bed together, tired of their argument earlier on. Fujin was on the left side, curled in a peaceful sleep as her hands dangled at the edge of the bed. Seifer was on the other side, not very far from Fujin. He had his Weapon Monthly magazine in his hand and the other was placed carelessly on Fujin's waist. 

"AWWW! I've gotta take this down on camera!" Raijin whispered excitedly, rushing to get his digital camera. 

FLASH! CLICK! DONE!

"Hmmm…if only they could have gone on MORE than this…" He thought when he mentally slapped himself, "What am I thinking? Most be suffering from Playstationosimos."

He muttered a few words before exiting out of Fujin's room, closing the door after him. 

"Bye Fuj, bye Boss. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Nor the love bugs." Raijin yawned with those words as he tumbled to his own bed and fell asleep immediately.

*

"Fuu…" 

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

"Night…"

"Sleep tight…"

"…Wait…What are you doing in my room?" Fujin asked, turning around and meeting those eyes of Seifer.

"I dunno." Seifer replied with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Heck…" Fujin sat up but was pushed down by Seifer.

"Just sleep." He whined. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"You."

"You want me to hug you to sleep?" Seifer teased.

"NEGATIVE. GET OUT." Fujin ordered but her heart was thinking the other way. 

"Aw, Fuu, you know you want me in here." Seifer let out a boyish giggle, wrapping his two arms around his beloved companion for the night.

"No, I don't." Fujin protested softly but Seifer was already half-asleep.

"You know, Fuu…someday we've gotta thank that octopus…" 

"What?"

Zzzzzzzz….

Fujin let out a giggle as her long-time crush began to snore softly. For once, she felt just right.

*

"POSSE, FOREVER, YA KNOW?" Raijin yelled, first thing in the morning. Seifer looked up from the newspaper, shooting a weird glance at Raijin, "What?"

"Eh…I don't know."

Fujin grinned. 

Posse forever? You bet!

**

END

It didn't make much sense but cute in hopefully, some ways.

R n r

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!


End file.
